TyVSHil!
by Cutetyhil
Summary: It's been a while since I've thought about you. Has it's been a while since you've thought about me too? Now when you will be right in front of me, I feel like I will be fighting between my heart and mind…


**TyVSHil**

* * *

 **Hi guys! Here's another one shot I've written. It has taken me a few hours to do this but finally I'm done. Wow! Tell me what you think. I guess this touched the series more closely.**

* * *

It was just an hour to pass, an announcement to be made, a decision to be fair, fairly taken that was perhaps going to change their lives.

She knew she has to win, no matter what the cost, she wasn't going to go down, she was definitely going to hold the title this year o matter what the cause. She felt she was strong enough, deserving more than him to claim and snatch the title.

Yes, Hilary Tachibana was craving to become the new world champion. Year 2017, a challenge for both mentally and emotionally stricken friends. She wasn't an ordinary blader, who just blades thinking it's just a game. She has a deep passion grown for the sport since the past one year. She bladed day and night, unminding of her sleep, her dreams, her adventures, and anything that was proving to be an obstacle from honing her skills in blading. It was not like she won each time, she hell lost many times more than she ever won. She had mentally and physically prepared herself to hold the title next year, be worthy to claim it, to show Tyson that she wasn't any ordinary, useless undeserving cheerleader of the prominent World class Beyblading Team. She had her own dignity, potential, skills that not all he had. Those words…it still stung her. It echoes in her body and it boils her blood, and lit back the craving fire for victory and regain her self-respect.

" _I don't deserve you! No, not me! Please kindly leave us! At least for one!" he said her after third world championships. She felt silent and gave a painful smile and left wordlessly without bidding any brief adieus to anybody…_

* * *

So it was her ardent desire to beat him in the world championships and show the world that he may actually though deserve the title, no, used to deserve the title, but not anymore! She was the new light and would show the world that she has a stronger potential, she's more determined and targeted. She was trained none other than Hiro Granger and he trained her honestly and well after she expressed her pain how bad she felt when his little brother mocked and dismissed her like that. Hiro thought that she might have liked him, like the way she always stuck around him. Nevertheless, he trained her honestly and making her competent for any Tyson like opponents. Most of her times her hopes were shattered after constant failures when she couldn't make. Despite that, she stuck perfectly perfecting her skills and finally she was able to excel the sport.

She slowly began to swipe away all the opponents that stood in the beydish against her. She turned hard, cold and indifferent. Her only weakness that was known to her and Hiro that even a peck of in-confidence in her increased the chances of losing in the battle incredibly. She tried her best not to mentally weaken or discourage herself and she was able to succeed many times. Now, when she was going to face the guy who once has shattered her positive ego, dignity, the guy who was perhaps colder than ice only to her, the guy whom she kinda more than liked, the guy whose side she never left, the guy whom she trained mentally. Now, she is a strong girl, grown in her looks, a bit taller like Hiro and more attractive.

When Tyson learnt that her final opponent was 'she', he was almost utterly shocked seeing her. She watched in disregard and most of all, 'hate', He gasped seeing her and she barely spared a glance at him.

He himself needed time to set his mindset to actually face the girl who never left his side until he himself let her go and now he was facing her as an opponent. His feelings were mixed of stubbornness of victory, shock and yet mysterious pain he knew from where it belonged. He was just not ready to accept it. Precisely, he didn't want to fight her, but saying that would either prove he was afraid or he would lose to her. So no matter who she was, he was going to battle her and defend his title like he has been doing whether it was a strong blader like Tala, his friend Zeo or his so called 'crush' once upon a time, a girl. After all, he perfectly knew her emotional mindset and the only way or the easy way to get victory was to make her emotionally weak by letting her confidence down. Though he hated it but he didn't have any other choice. He had to safeguard his title. Still no matter what everything was, he felt like to get along with her, make her stay by his side and be that 'kind' of 'happy guy' he used to be. But the battle was right before him just after a few minutes and to brush by. He practiced only once before the battle with daichi, and when the little red head spoke a few words to encourage his partner, Tyson was high, yet calm.

* * *

 _It's been a while since I've thought about you. Has it's been a while since you've thought about me too? Now when you will be right in front of me, I feel like I will be fighting between my heart and my mind…_

As he strode in the beystadium, he felt like he was standing in the hall of fame. He was fighting for something that was all his. Hilary was just an opponent, no, nothing more! Right now, he is denying the truth that she is the girl who has stirred emotions in him. They stared at each other as the Jazzman gave his loud speech. They couldn't search for something in their eyes that they're desperate for. For some time, for some seconds they could feel nobody watching them, nobody, no sound, no audience, nothing, just a mild streak of breeze flushing their cheeks and hair. It was all about the game, victory, battle, nothing mattered more.

…He stood calmly as her blade assaulted his fiercely with rapidity. He watched her moves reading them carefully. She launched her first attack.

"Dragon Claw!" she yelled and it ripped his blade, but wait not till be backed off precisely brisk trotting in circles around her own blade. She wasn't shocked but afraid if she would get in-confident and lose it, yet it wasn't there. They began attacking fiercely with most powerful attacks.

"Evolution Storm Dragoon! Now!" he clamored.

"Dragon escape." She ordered firmly and the blade obeyed immediately. He was a bit shocked but he didn't show, he had his mindset.

"Go Dragoon, show her what it means to fight back whom you've been with!"He uttered.

"Go Dripholiya!" she yelled back, "You wanna me to know what it means! Let me show you Granger how it feels to degrade someone who has been on your side!" she cried back in highest pitch and therefore befuddling everyone in the stadium.

Tyson gave her a calm stare for a few seconds and then focused back to the battle.

"You can't lose your control over here Hilary. You can never win if you do that!"

"Oh yeah! _You_ don't need to tell me that please! Better be careful with my attacks, yours can't do anything to mine!" she said fiercely emotions gushing inside.

"Okay then," he smirked confidently, "Show me Hil what you've got!"

"Oh then, " she counter smirked, "What about this?" she grinned evilly as her blade slide ripped his sharp blade making him feel cut through inside. He bit his lip firmly in apinand slightly moved back as cuts fluttered through his torso, visibly distinct on his neck and wrist.

"Take this!" she yelled as her blade's edge got more sharpened as she was ripping his blade. He felt his blade pierce deeper and more inside.

"So, how does it feels Tyson?" she gave an evil smile.

"Not bad." He said holding the pain and grinning back, "Is that all you've got?" he questioned suddenly and loudly, and giving a wild passionate expression.

"Why are you not fighting back?!" she yelled with her eyes almost watering, but she tried to hold back.

"Simple, you don't even deserve my attacks Hilary!" he said in a tone of confidence and mocking shifting his gaze to his still stronger spinning blade.

Hers was still impervious, but she was shocked at Dragoon's strength.

"Face this Tyson!" she yelled incredibly vibrating the entire dish as she launched here eventual attack. She was filled with 'pain', not the pain of the battle but the personal and emotional one of her current concerning opponent. He was watching her comprehending her emotions easily. He thought that he would win at this very moment and he launched his attack right then, the most powerful one. The dish was filled with Whitish Blue smoke, all unclear. They coughed and moved back and Hilary was almost collapsing The entire stadium was shaking, vibrating utterly. As the smoke cleared, Hilary opened her eyes realizing that she has gone unconscious a few minutes before. The only thing that shocked her was to find herself in Tyson's arms holding her and calling her name. She gasped slightly.

"Hils, are you oaky?" he asked.

She felt speechless, like her tongue couldn't form anymore words. She purely stared at him and then uttered quickly,

"leave me!" she got up, moving away, from her still half sitting position.

"Where's my blade?" she looked in the dish. Tyson's gaze then shifted to the stadium . Both of them were staggered to see their blades and only one of them spinning.

"And it's done! Girls and boys please give it applause for the 4th time World champion Tyson Granger!" Jazzaman shouted and Hilary couldn't believe that her blade has really stopped spinning. Has she really lost? She was utterly dismayed, yet like an elite balder, she picked up her blade, adjusted her expression and walked away, "You won Tyson and I loose, that's it. Simple." She said calmly not tending to show any pain though she felt like so downtrodden, despondent and utterly hopeless. She felt like she really was undeserved. She ambled in pain, uncaring about the loud yells, clamors of the audience.

"wait." He said holding her wrist softly. She was standing some distance from him, her back facing him. She stopped but didn't turn. As she stopped, he left her wrist and looked down.

"I'm sorry." He uttered shamefully and the entire stadium felt silent.

"Huh?" she gasped in real shock and her gasp echoed through the hall, her mouth open and she sighed painfully.

"I shouldn't have said you that. I'm sorry Hilary." He looked at her. She finally turned at him and faced him with her painful, tearless, afflicted and inflicted heart.

"You were right, I'm really an undeserved girl." She said seriously and looking down, extremely sad.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT! YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING HILARY! EVERYTHING YOU WOULD WANT! YOU'RE THE STRONGEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET!" he shouted uncontrollably, "YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE EM WHO I AM AND WHO I WAS, AND IF YOU FORGIVE ME THEN IT WOULD RECALL BE LIKE I'VE WON THIS BATTLE!"

"It can't be me Tyson! It can't be me! You didn't like me! You thought I was just a girl who was bothering your team!" she sobbed as she wiped her tears.

"NO!" he held his ears, "I'VE NEVER MEANT THAT! NEVER! DON'T SAY THAT!" he yelled, "I LIKE YOU HIL! I LIKED YOU, NOT JUST THAT, I ACTUALLY LO-VED YOU." He asserted bravely holding her wrists tightly

She gasped in incredible astonishment hearing him say that. Everyone mumbled in the stadium at his statement confessing to his cheerleader, or now opponent. Hilary felt a wild emotion taking her over, making her forget about all the recent pain.

The new champ was almost on the verge of tears, as he helplessly stood on his knees and held her wrists, looking in her imploring, sad and hurt face.

"I'm tired Hil, tired. Tired of everything ever since you've left. This victory would mean nothing to me if you don't accept me." He said with imploring glistening eyes and heartily.

"Tyson- I-" she stuttered, emotionally shocked.

"Will you pelase come back in my life?" he shed a tear traversing his cheek, and the entire stadium felt dead silent. She felt traumatized and a maelstromic feeling taking her over, wanting him even more.

"Yes, I will, I will come back Tyson." She said firmly, her lips forming a line fighting back tears.

"Love ya too." She confessed with strain of tears in her eyes. He nodded firmly. And before he'd do anything further, the entire stadium applauded wildly trotting towards both of them, as if attacking them like warriors. They both looked at each other with sweatdrop face but immediately bursted laughing.

"Don't worry Hil, they won't attack, you just need to stay closer." He chuckled pulling her firmly.

 **Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
